Twisted
by Ayane Dane
Summary: Naruto is a trans in love with Sasuke, and the gang is in the prime of "youth" and are about to find out how twisted love can be. NaruSasu, GaaSaku, HinaKanku, ShikaTema, InoKiba, NejiTen. Rated T for mild language, transsexuality, and suggestive content.
1. Gekko Ayame

Heyheyhey! C: I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Naruto is a girl born in a guy's body. He loves guys. I guess you could call it trans. Get it? Got it? Good. Don't like it? Don't read!

BUT! There are a TON of other couples: GaaSaku, ShikaTema, KibaIno, HinaKanku, NaruSasu, NejiTen. SHINO IS ALONE!!!

But if you do like it, please feel free to review :D I love reviews. I don't even care if it's as simple as "Update!"

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine; any files you've read about me trying to steal it are LIES! -runs away cackling into the night and then promptly trips-

* * *

Naruto sighed, tapping the eraser of his pencil on his desk in boredom. He stared at the black board of his Math classroom. It wouldn't have sunk in even if he _was_ paying attention. Not to mention the only thing he payed attention to anymore was...

He sighed and allowed himself to glance over at that angel, NO! That God, Uchiha Sasuke. He vaguely heard Sakura giggle.

"You're drooling, Naruto-kun," she whispered to him. Haruno Sakura was his best friend and confidant; she was the only one who knew his true gender, besides Hinata (What was he supposed to say when she asked him out?!). He grinned at her, and felt his cheeks burn.

"Uzumaki-san! Haruno-san! Please, lovebirds, try and pretend to watch!" The two teenagers snickered. Naruto watches as Anko-sensei turned back to the board. He saw Sasuke roll his eyes.

Sasuke was a star pupil. Perfect grades, understood everything taught before the lesson. Not to mention he was 100 sexiness! He didn't like idiots. Well, he didn't like anyone, but that didn't stop Naruto from studying extra-hard to try to impress Sasuke. Not that it ever worked, but...It's the thought that counts, right?

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his orange blob of an outfit. He hated it, but Sakura said it would hide his shaved legs, and the curves he was trying for. It shocked him how difficult it was to appear the opposite gender.

Naruto snapped back to reality when a pink note landed on his desk. It was from Sakura and Hinata.

In Sakura's handwriting it read: **Are you coming to Gekko Ayame **(a/n: That's "Moonlight Iris." It's a club.) **tonight? Hina-chan and I are.**

In Hinata's: **I made you an outfit, if you are coming...**

Their handwriting was easily discernable. Hinata's was small and curvy, with a shy, timid look to it, and the letters were always light; she didn't press very hard. Sakura's were blocky and always looked like they were about to jump off the page. He took out a pencil, and scribbled in hasty, messy scrawl:

**Yeah, I'll go, dattebayo :) Will the outfit go with my curly platinum blonde wig, Hina-chan? **

Sakura smiled, pleased. That was her favorite place to go clubbing. Hinata just nodded at Naruto, and he grinned back at her. That wig was his favorite.

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Finally school was out for the weekend. Friday at long last. Sasuke was going over to Neji's place with Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Gaara, and Shino. They were trying to exit the school a swift manner to avoid...

"Hello you all! I believe you are leaving ahead of me! Why do we not walk together?" They all winced at the sound of Rock Lee's voice. He followed them home almost every Friday, and, quite frankly, it annoyed the shit out of them. Well, not Kiba; he thought Lee's voice was funny as hell. Gaara grinned. Gaara and Lee were tight.

"Hey Lee-kun!"

"Kon'nichi wa, Gaara-kun!" Lee yelled, running to catch up. Sasuke heard Kiba snickering.

"It's so damn funny!" Kiba whispered. "Hey, Big Brows, did you do the weekend's math homework yet?" he then yelled back to Lee.

"No, I have not yet completed that assignment!" Kiba laughed some more. Sasuke sighed, and handed Kiba the homework.

"Hopeless..." Sasuke murmured, and glanced across the street. He saw the SaHiNa Trio heading home. They all lived next to each other; Naruto's house was between theirs. He stared. Naruto was laughing and Hinata was giggling nervously, obviously at something Sakura had said. _I wonder what it's like to be best friends like that..._Sasuke thought

"Hey, Naruto-kun! What's it feel like, being such a pimp?" Chouji yelled across. Naruto rolled his eyes, Hinata blushed, and Sakura cracked her knuckles. But then she saw Gaara. She'd had a crush on him ever since the third grade, but he'd never noticed.

Sakura smiled at Gaara, and he smiled back, but then they turned around a corner and were out of sight.

* * *

"The Gekko Ayame!" Lee announced. "That is tonight's destination!"

"There? Why there?" Shikamaru groaned. "It's so far..."

"He heard Sakura liked it, I bet..." Neji grumbled. Gaara blinked.

"I'm in," he announced.

"I second that motion!" Kiba said, grinning. Chouji shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt." They looked at Shino, and he grumbled what they assumed was a yes. All eyes were on Sasuke.

"Hn," he grunted. It was a neutral grunt, but they made it a yes.

"That settles it!" Kiba practically shouted.

"Let the games begin..." Neji muttered.

"I hope there's food," Chouji remarked.

"Do we have to?" Shikamaru said in unadulterated laziness.

"YES!" Lee, Kiba, and Gaara yelled in unison. And so it was settled.

Both groups were going to Gekko Ayame that night.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Temari all gathered in Sakura's room. Naruto was in drag; he had a platinum blonde wig on, and form-fitting, glittery club-clothes. Hinata smiled proudly. You couldn't even tell he'd ever been male, with the soft blush Sakura'd applied to his cheeks.

"It's too bad Naruto couldn't come," Tenten remarked. "I'm sure you'd love him, Kitsune."

Naruto smirked, and nodded._ If she only knew..._

* * *

YAY! First chapter :D

I hope you enjoyed. Please remember to review!!! I'll update after I get some reviews


	2. Kitsune

1Zomg :3 Chapter two!

I don't have much to say (-goes into shock-), except for the fact that when Naruto is dressed up as Kitsune I will refer to him as her. 

Enjoy!

--------------

Naruto, or Kitsune, as he liked to call his feminine form, was scanning over the club for "prey", shaking her hips gently to the pulse of the music. No one really caught her eye, but the night was young. She smiled at the thought of a gorgeous man spotting her from across the room, making his way to her, wrapping his arms around her-

"Hey!" Sakura said loudly to be heard over the music. "You want a drink?" They all had fake Ids, even though Hinata refused to drink. Kitsune grinned.

"Yeah! Get me a Broadway Martini!" she yelled. The Gekko Ayame had a surprisingly skilled bartender; he could make anything. Good thing, too; Kitsune liked her alcohol. Sakura handed her the cup of gin and white creme de menthe. Kitsune scanned the club again, and her eyes widened at what she saw. 

Sasuke. Walking in the door. Looking Godlike and stoic in all his godlike stoic manners.

She took a gulp of her martini for luck. She'd need it.

------------------------

Sasuke scanned over the club apathetically, wincing at the pounding music. It's not that he hated music, but he did not favor going deaf. Neji went to the counter and ordered a round of gin and tonic. Sasuke threw his down, feeling the shock of warmth release some of the tension. His eyes skimmed over the club, and he spotted Sakura...But not before Gaara and Lee did.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Gaara screamed loud enough for the whole goddamn neighbor hood to hear. "OVER HERE!" He waved his arms as if flagging a plane. Sakura smiled and waved to the other girls. Sasuke wondered if girls always traveled in packs. 

"Neji!" Tenten squealed. "Long time!" she whacks his arm playfully. He laughs nervously. 

"Yeah...Long time," Neji said, rubbing his arm. They hadn't talked since she broke his arm last year in PE. 

She smiles. Her chocolate-brown hair is curled at the ends and let down, which is a first for him. He wasn't even aware that she _had_ that much hair. Her attire consisted of a short, strapless, bright red dress that left little to the imagination. He gave her a once over, and she smirked at him. _What the hell is going through her mind?_ He thought, frustrated. 

"Dance with me?" she asked, but they both knew it wasn't really a question. 

"Love to."

"So, Sakura, I must inquire on the name of your lovely acquaintance!" Lee said loudly, smiling drunkly at Kitsune, who almost vomited. 

"Kitsune," Sakura said, smiling evilly. "_And,_ she's single!" Lee grinned.

"AND uninterested!" Kitsune said, smiling sweetly. Lee stared in horror and searched for Gaara to ask him why in the world anyone would be uninterested in Konoha's Green Beast. Sasuke chuckled. Finally, a non-slut. 

"Well," Sakura said, winking at Sasuke. "I'll leave you two alone, then!"

Sakura made her way to Gaara, and finally Kitsune got her moment, the moment she'd dreamed about, planned, lived, breathed, and ultimately lived for. 

So...Why didn't she know what to do next?

Good thing Sasuke was a smooth talker.

"So. Fox, huh? Was that your given name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...Sorta," she said. Which wasn't really a lie. She _was_ possessed by the Kyuubi.

"Sort of? It's as yes or no question." _Baka. _

"Yes, then," she answered, unfazed by his bemusement. Sasuke didn't speak above the music; he spoke normally and just knew people would listen. 

"Wow. Your mother must really be something," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure she _was_...," Kitsune said, and stared at her feet, the sarcasm lost on her. Sasuke frowned and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Look...I didn't mean...," Sasuke shrugged, unable to finish his sentence. He was too masculine for sorrow. Kitsune just nodded, grinning, a canine tooth showing over her Strawberry Fizz Victoria's Secret lipgloss. 

"Make it up to me," she said, and he raised an eyebrow. "Come dance." She dragged him to the floor, and Sasuke realized as she shook her hips that this girl would be on his mind for a lot longer than just that night.

--------------

Hinata stood alone by the bar, watching the excited crowd dance the night away. She smiled, swaying slightly to the music, but never letting more than her eyes wander to the floor. She was suddenly aware, though, that the tall figure next to her had been standing there for about 20 minutes. She glanced up, and a brunette boy smiled down at her. He was in a black shirt with some strange red-and-yellow circle on it, surrounded by white. 

"Designated driver?" he asks over the music, and she nods coyly. "We'll get along just fine. I'm Kankuro, Temari's older brother." Hinata nodded. Temari often complained about him...But then, she complained about pretty much everything. She probably just liked to talk. 

"I...I'm Hinata." Kankuro smiled at her.

"Nice."

Across the floor, Temari was with Shikamaru, sure enough, complaining about the tacky lighting with the music that night.

"I mean _seriously_! Does this DJ have NO taste? It sucks that the old guy was sick. He's really good. Right?" She always paused, just to make sure if he was listening. Shikamaru nodded. He always listened; it didn't bother him that she talked so much. Sure, it was troublesome if he was spaced out that day, but usually it just saved him the bother of contributing to the conversation. 

"And the bartender's been lazy, too! Not to mention the _prices,_ dear _Kami-sama_!" She complained. Shikamaru sighed. This was where he came in. He smiled at her a bit, a shirker's slight grin.

"But at least you're here to bless this horrid place with your prescence, right?" he said dryly. His purpose was not to help, but to shut her up. And he was quite good at what he did.

"Shut up, pineapple head." Temari walked over to Sakura, who was chatting with Gaara about the importance of goat cheese. "Where's Ino?" the golden-blonde asked, though it sounded more like a command.

"She ran off with Kiba," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. 

"Well that figures. I swear, one day she'll start getting fatter and BAM! Pregnancy. Kiba'll be out the door in a second...What's up with Sasuke and Kitsune?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad. Sasuke's constant sulk creeps me out," Gaara but in. They all nodded in agreement.

-----------------

I hope you liked ;D I'll post the next one as son as I can!


End file.
